Question: What is the surface area of this box? Drag on the box to rotate it. $2$ $7$
Solution: To find the surface area, find the areas of each of the faces, and add all the areas up. To see this better, let's try unwrapping the box: We can group the faces together based on size and color: $2$ $7$ $7$ $7$ $7$ $2$ We can calculate the area of each of the pieces now: $ 2 \left(7 \times 2\right) + 2 \left(7 \times 7\right) + 2 \left(2 \times 7\right) $ $ = 28 + 98 + 28$ $ = 154 $ Thus, the total surface area of the box is $154$.